fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Space Force
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā, translated as Pirate Squadron Gokaiger) is the title of the 2011 Super Sentai Series, the 35th entry in the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is traveling from world to world to meet up with past heroes. The series has a Pirates (kaizoku) motif and as the 35th anniversary series, the protagonists have access to the powers of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams. PLOT A group of young pirates come from space to Earth to obtain the "Greatest Treasure in the Universe" (Uchū Saidai no Takara). However, they end up facing the Universal Empirates Zengiack, whose eariler invasion forces were wiped out by the 34 Sentai groups long ago before a new invasion force is established under Commandant Oiles Gil, the emperor's son. As a result, due to their history with the empire, the space pirates use the powers of the older teams to fight the Zengiack forces as the Gokaigers. The Gokaigers use the powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empirates Zengiack who were sealed away by the older teams until they awaken and invade the Earth once more. CHARACTERS 'GOKAIGERS' The Gokaigers are young space pirates who originally came to Earth to obtain "Greatest Treasure in the Universe" before getting dragged into fighting the Zengiack. They are based on the Gokai Galleon, which is navigated by their robot parrot Parrobot (Paroboto), and able to assume the forms of any member from the previous 34 Sentai groups. ;Captain Marvelous /'/ Gokai Red' (Kyaputen Maberasu // Gōkai Red) :The young captain of the Gokai Galleon and team leader. ;Don Gibuken /'/ Gokai Blue' (Don Jibuken // Gōkai Burū) :The calm and seriously loyal firstmate. ;Luna Millefy /'/ Gokai Yellow' (Runa Mairufi // Gōkai Ierō) :A tomboyish girl and the ship's lookout. ;Joe Doctoyer /'/ Gokai Green' (Jô Dokitoia // Gōkai Gurīn) :The ship's mechanic. ;Manu de Famille /'/ Gokai Pink' (Manu do Femiru // Gōkai Pinku) :The newest member of the group and thus new to piracy. 'PARROBOT' Parrobot (Paroboto) is a robotic parrot who navigates the Gokai Galleon through space to the locations of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, providing hints as to where it may be found. Parrobot is voiced by Yukari Tamura (Tamura Yukari). 'ZENGIACK' The evil Universal Empirates Zengiack (Yunibesaru Enpairetsu Zengiaku) is an invasion group under Zengiack's Captain Giloiles (Kyaputen Giruairisu), sent to invade Earth before being defeated by the past 34 Super Sentai teams. After being freed, Oiles resumes the invasion with his three officers: * The Elite Soldier Chief Officer Maras'taff (''Chiefu Oficiaru Marasutafu) * The Scientist 'Development Officer Techinsarn '(Deberopimento Oficiaru Tekinsãn) * The Mysterious '''Special Officer Dutyzorg (Supeciaru Oficiaru Datizõgu). They are further supported by their Blue Soldier-Evolued Officers Gormitin (Burushinka Gōmitin), Gormin Soldiers (Sorudiasu Gōmi''n) who are led into battle by the '''Action Commanders' (Kōdō Taichō). ARSENAL *'Transformation Cellphone Mobirates' (Henshin Keitai Mobairētsu): The Mobirates are the Gokaigers' transformation device. The Gokaigers can transform by inserting a Ranger Key with the activation call of "Gokai Change" (Gōkai Chenji). *'Gokai Saber' (Gōkai Seiba): The Gokai Saber is the Gokaigers' primary sword sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate a Final Wave attack after a Ranger Key is set into the hilt. *'Gokai Laser' (Gōkai Reiza): The Gokai Laser is the Gokaigers' primary firearm sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate a Final Wave attack. RANGER KEY The Ranger Keys (Renjā Keī) are special items in the shape of a hero held in the Gokai Buckle. The Ranger Keys fold to form a key which can allow the user to become a Gokaiger or access the powers of one of the previous 34 Sentai groups by using it on the Mobirates. By using it on the weapons it can activate a Final Wave (Fainaru Weibu) attack. 'LIST OF RANGER KEYS' *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 'Ranger' Keys': Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any Gokaigers **'GokaiRed Key' (GōkaiReddo Keī): Captain Marvelous personal Legend Key that allows him to transform into GokaiRed. **'GokaiBlue Key' (GōkaiBurū Keī): Don's personal Legend Key that allows him to transform into GokaiBlue. **'GokaiYellow Key' (GōkaiIerō Keī): Luna's personal Legend Key that allows her to transform into GokaiYellow. **'GokaiGreen Key' (GōkaiGurīn Keī): Joe's personal Legend Key that allows him to transform into GokaiGreen. **'GokaiPink Key' (GōkaiPinku Keī): Manu's personal Legend Key that allows her to transform into GokaiPink. *'Himitsu Sentai Goranger 'Ranger' Keys': Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any Gorangers **AkaRanger Key (AkaRenjā Keī) **AoRanger Key (AoRenjā Keī) **KiRanger Key (KiRenjā Keī) **MomoRanger Key (MomoRenjā Keī) **MidoRanger Key (MidoRenjā Keī) LIST OF SENTAI AND 199 HEROES Category:Fan Fiction